Memories
by artmusicjoy
Summary: Memories can change your views on the world, and the people who live in it. Belle loves Rumple, Lacey doesn't know Mr. Gold, what happens? Can Belle get her memories back? Sorry about short chapters, I'm new when it comes to fanfiction.
1. I Don't Know You But You Know Me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Btw, I don't want to write all the parts that happen in the show word for word, so I'll just condense those parts to fit the story.**

_*At the bar_

"Belle?" Mr. Gold asked. He knew it was her but something was off.

"Oh, Mr. Gold, I remember who I am now, and I'm not Belle."

"If you're not Belle, then who might you be?"

"I'm Lacey, and I'm sorry, but I still don't remember you," his mouth hung open at her words. Where had his sweet Belle gone? Regina would pay for this! He looked up at his beloved who was gulping down another glass. Her face twisted in response._ Wow, has it been that long since I've had a drink? _she thought to herself.

"See, you can't even stand to drink. Would Lacey have such difficulties?" Gold inquired.

"It's been a while since I've had a drink," she lied. She really didn't like whatever she was drinking, but her memories said otherwise.

"Those aren't your real memories. Your name is Belle, you love to read and are shy, not…this," his eyes growing desperate.

"Fake memories? Really? What's next, saying that what I saw when I was injured really happened?"

He took a deep breathe, "Yes," she choked slightly on her drink, "and I can prove it if you would just come with me," he said, grabbing her hand. She quietly contemplated her options._ I knew I wasn't crazy!_

"Ok, I'll go with you." _…forever_, Mr. Gold thought to himself. Belle was still in there, he just had to get her out. He lead her outside, vaguely hearing the bartender say, "Those last few are on the house!" to Lacey. They turned the corner and were in an ally. Lacey could sense the danger, and she liked it.

"So, how do you plan on proving yourself?"


	2. Proof

"_So, how do you plan on proving yourself?"_

Mr. Gold smirked and simply lifted his hand as he did the night Belle lost her memories. A ball of fire emerged from his fingertips and Lacey gasped. "So I'm not crazy?" she asked.

"No you're not dearie, but you _are_ Belle, not this Lacey character you think you are."

"How do I know I can trust you? You are the most feared man in all of Storybrooke," subconsciously she was glad to be with her true love. But consciously she assumed it was just the thrill of being around him. If he was as dark and dangerous as everyone said, she was in for a real treat.

_Why won't she just listen? What else do I need to do to show her I want to help her?_ "Because I haven't given you false memories, I gave you answers, I know who you are, and because I love you," he listed aloud.

"You…loved me?"

"I still do, and you love me too."

"If you say you know the real me, then what do I have to lose?" Rumpelstiltskin face lit up. "So, where do we begin?"

"Let's start by just talking with each other, perhaps over dinner?"

"Like a date?" Lacey implied.

"If you want it to be," Rumple said, hopeful.

"Sure, let's say tonight at eight?"

"I wouldn't miss it."


	3. The Date

_*At Granny's Diner_

"So, Mr. Gold…what do you know about me?"

"First I want to know, what do you know about yourself?" he asked in his alluring Scottish brogue.

"Most of what I remember is being at the rabbit whole."

"Oh, well...um, that's nice."

"Is that not what you were expecting?"

He leaned in, "No, not really. But, mainly because this isn't the real you."

"As you have said, but I am still having a hard time believing you."

Then Granny came over and interrupted, "What happened to you? Did you raid the back of Ruby's closet?" Lacey felt insulted.

"Perhaps we could just order," Mr. Gold cut in.

"So what can I get you?"

"Two burgers and a couple of iced teas."

"Actually, I'll have the chicken parm and some white wine, and make it the bottle," Lacey said changing the order. Mr. Gold's moth hung open as Granny walked away.

"You say you know me, but I don't really see it. I've never been much of a burger girl."

"Yes, you are, before Regina cursed you as she did the rest of this town!" He was clearly growing impatient.

"Cursed? As in magic?"

"You saw it yourself, dearie. Magic exists, and the town's lovely mayor used it on you," he pointed at her, "along with the rest of Storybrooke."

"How?"

"Like I've said dearie, magic, it exists and was used against you."

Then Granny came over with their food, "Here you go," she said placing their food in front of them.

"Thank you," Lacey said.

"You say you're not much of a burger girl, but just for grins, please have a bite of mine," he urged, handing her a burger.

She took a bite and her face immediately lit up, "Not bad, but we already went over this, I don't really like burgers." _But this one is so good…and maybe I'll order an iced tea after. No! This is not me! Or is it? _Lacey thought while unknowingly taking another bite.

"Well you rather seem to be enjoying that one. Care for a sip of iced tea with that?"

_YES!_ "No, thank you, I'll have my own food," Lacey looked down and realized she still wanted the burger_. Chicken parm is still good. _She thought, taking a bite.

Mr. Gold smirked, _I knew Belle was still in their._

"I want to know, how do you know so much about me? I don't really even know you."

"Yes you do, and I know you," he said desperately.

"I'm sorry; this is just a lot to take in." Then she thought of something, "How do we know each other?"

"That story is a long one, but if you really want to know-"

"And I do."

"Then I'll tell you…" (You all know their story, let's get back to the, after the story.)

"So, you were as dark as everyone says," Lacey said, intrigued.

"Yes."

"And I changed you?"

"You did more than that. You brought out the best in me, a part I had forgotten existed," Lacey couldn't help but blush. "How about I bring you to my home and we can talk in a little more privacy."

"Sure, so what else do you know about me?" she asked as they walked out the door.

"Well, you love to read, in fact you are the town's librarian."

"Really?" she asked, a little suspicious.

"Yes, and Bell-Lacey…" she turned to face him, "I will stop at nothing until I can get your memories back."

"Thank you Mr. Gold, I really appreciate what you're doing."

"Your welcome, and please call me by my real name, Rumpelstiltskin."


	4. The Curse

"_Your welcome, and please call me by my real name, Rumpelstiltskin."_

"Rumpelstiltskin? Like the fairytale character?"

"Yes, I admit it's a bit strange, but it's my name."

"Why would your parents name you that?"

"The same reason everyone else here has a fairytale name, magic."

"Magic?"

"Yes, the same magic that brought almost every fairytale character to this land, not knowing who they were. Only recently did they regain their memories."

"Who would do that? It seems so cruel."

"The same person who stole you from me, the same person who locked you up for 28 years, and the same person who gave you these fake memories."

"Regina? She can use magic too?"

"Yes, and she has on you." At this point they were in front of Mr. Gold's home.

"So, how will I be able to remember again?"

"Oh, so now you trust me?"

"Well, you were right about magic, and my dinner order, so I don't think I have any other options."

"Well, you're going to have to listen to me."

"Okay, so what else do you know about me?"

"For one thing, you live with me," he said with a smirk while opening the door. _Of course I do._ Lacey thought to herself.

"So, since you know so much about me is my name Belle or Lacey?"

"It was Belle, but if you want me to keep calling you Lacey, that's fine by me.

"You can call me Belle."

***Sorry for the short chapter, I just didn't know what else to do for this chapter.**


	5. The Library

After a few days, Belle was learning more and more about herself and realizing Rumple had been right. They had started spending more time together, they went on picnics, watched movies at home, and even eating at Granny's together.

_*At the library_

Belle was on a ladder, shelving books, when Mr. Gold walked in. "Hello, Belle."

"Oh, hello Rumple, what brings you here?"

"I thought I'd just drop in and say hello."

"Well, unlike you I have work to do," she said picking up a rather large stack of books. In response she lost her balance and fell off the ladder. Just as he had at the Dark Castle, Rumpelstiltskin caught her before she hit the ground. They gazed into each others eyes, not wanting to separate, but Rumple's leg didn't agree with him. "Thank you," Belle said as he set her down, feeling a strange sense of de jah vu.

"No matter, this isn't the first time I've had to catch you."

"So I've always been this clumsy?"

"Yes, but I still loved you for it."

"Hmm," Belle said, looking a little crest-fallen.

"What's the matter?"

"Do you think I'll ever get my memories back? It's been almost a week. You keep telling me what I was like, but I don't remember anything!" Her eyes started to water as she spoke.

"I believe that your memories will come, maybe not today, but soon," Rumple rested a hand on her shoulder. Belle couldn't help herself and wrapped her arms around him, to which he did the same. "You know what might help?"

"Hm?"

"Let me find a book that I know Belle would have loved. We can close early and read it at home, ok?" She smiled and gave a small nod.

When they arrived home, Belle finally asked a question she'd held onto since they left the library, "What book did you take?"

"You'll see."

"I'd like to know what books people are taking from my library."

"Actually, its mine, I just let you use it."

"And work in it, and run it, and clean it, and-"

"Ok, ok you win. Here is the book I got," he extended his hand allowing her to read over the title, _Beauty and the Beast._


	6. A Story

_Read the title_, Beauty and the Beast…

"Why this story?" Belle asked.

"It's the closest version to our story. You were the beauty, trying to save her village and family, and I-"

"Was the beast, who made a deal with me?"

"Exactly, and you saw the good in me; the good that not even I could see." She sat down on the couch and began to read. "Enjoy," Rumple said, sitting down to read a book of his own. It was on psychology and amnesia for obvious reasons.

A few minutes into their reading, Belle started laughing, "And what might be so humorous, Belle?"

"It's just, the beast here seems nothing like you. '…a tall creature with matted fur, razor sharp claws, and large fangs.' I mean really?"

"I wasn't that bad, but I wasn't very handsome either."

"What did you look like?"

"I had scaled skin that looked like powdered gold, my hair was a bit unruly," Belle giggled at the comparison, "and my nails weren't very well kept." She giggled and read on, then started laughing again. "What now?"

"Talking objects?"

"Magic can do many things, but that never happened in _my_ castle."

"Why don't you tell me what happened then? Since this seems a bit odd."

"Ok, well you already know how you sacrificed yourself for your village, but there is much more. On the first day, you dropped a tea cup and were so scared of my reaction, that you started to shake a little. You were so relieved when I didn't care that it was chipped. I used that chipped cup everyday after."

"Wait, a chipped cup?" she asked rubbing her temples _…an empty heart and a chipped cup_. The words echoed in her head.

"Yes, Belle are you alright?"

"Yes, but I think I remember a chipped cup." Rumple's eyes widened hope. "Was it white…with little blue accents?"

"Yes, yes it was," Rumple had a large smile on his face, she mimicked him.

"That's all I remember, but I remember something!"

"That's great Bel-" he was interrupted by her lunging forward and hugging him.

"Thank you."

"I haven't helped you with much, they are your memories."

"No, they're ours, you were there and you're helping me remember."

"Why don't I tell you more about the Dark Castle, after a cup of tea," she nodded, her eyes watering and lip quivering with joy.

Belle enjoyed the rest of her day, listening to stories about her time with Rumple.


	7. The Shop

***Sorry it took so long, I had **_**such**_** writers block.**

The next day, Belle was happier than usual. _I'm starting to remember things; it's only a cup, but still. It's more than I knew before. It's all thanks to Rumple._ "Well your in a good mood this morning, dearie," Rumple commented.

"Well, because of you I'm starting to remember. Last night I had a dream of us in a castle. I think it was the Dark Castle."

"Well that's great. Since just mentioning the chipped cup helped you remember, I thought I'd take you to the shop and show you a few things."

She smiled, "That would be great, but how about some breakfast first?"

_*At the shop._

Rumplestiltskin pulled something out of a wooden chest. "This was the dress you came to the Dark Castle," pulling out her gold dress.

"It's beautiful, it looks exactly like the one in my dream," she reached out for it, but as she touched it a series of images rolled through her head. _Rumple sitting at a spinning wheel, them in carriage riding in the woods. And a dark room with the Mayor's face peering through a hole in the door. _No, I'm not seeing things again.

Rumple noticed the glazed look in Belle's eyes. "Are you ok? Belle?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I just…it's _really_ pretty."

"As you've said, now will you tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"You can tell me, I'm willing to listen.

"It's just…I saw…things."

"What kind of things?"

"At first it was you and I, but then I saw the mayor. I was scared."

"Why ever so?"

"I haven't told you all I remember. I was also in a psych ward before I met you."

"I knew that. Before you got your memories back the last time, you told me how the mayor locked you up."

"When did I tell you?"

"You got your memories back when Emma broke the curse, everyone did. I wanted revenge on Regina, but you wouldn't let me become my dark self again."

"That does sound like something Belle would do."

He smirked, "She had a knack for that."

"But I also saw us, together," her cheeks blushed as she spoke.

"What do you remember?" Rumple asked, a little nervous.

"You sitting at a spinning wheel and us in a carriage,"

"Is that all?" she nodded, "Well, it's a start." Then Regina walked in.

"Rumple! We need to tal-" then she saw Belle, "What is she doing here? Isn't she usually at The Rabbit Hole by now?"

"Actually, no. Not anymore. She has been staying with me and has started to remember the life _you_ took away from her." The pent up rage toward Regina had finally begun to release.

"Rumple?" Belle asked, nervously placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Not now dearie, I want to be rid of the woman who has put you through all this." He said, pinning her to the wall with his magic.

"Please stop!" The mayor begged. Belle was frightened of Rumple's mood change, but Lacey smirked at the scene in front of her.

"Rumple," she said turning him around, "Look at me, and let her go."

"Only if she promises not to mess with you again," he snarled.

"Yes!" Regina yelled.

"Then go," he said pointing to the door. She left the couple standing in the middle of the shop, unsure of what to do.


	8. Granny's Fluff (sort of, maybe, idk)

***This is a fairly pointless chapter. It's mainly Rumple telling Belle about himself, his son, the curse, and the dagger. I just don't want the story to move too fast.**

Belle felt a strange sense of de ja vu. "Rumple, you need to calm down."

"I'll calm down when that _witch_ is dead."

"Please, this isn't you anymore," fear filled her voice then she remember her dream.

"Oh it's me dearie, always has been, always will be!" he yelled, grabbing her shoulders.

Tears streamed down her face as she pleaded, "Please stop, Rumple!"

_What is wrong with me?_ He thought _I can't control my actions…CORA! She must have the dagger._ He could feel her holding the dagger, controlling his every move. Then suddenly he let Belle go. "Belle, I'm so sorry!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"I…" _Should I tell her? I trusted Belle, but can I trust 'Lacey?'_ "I was forced to."

"What? How? And by who?"

"You are well aware that back in the enchanted forest I was the notorious Dark One. Well, the price of being the Dark One was the possibility of being controlled. And I happened to be controlled by that witch's mother, Cora."

"How was she controlling you?"

"There is a dagger with my name inscribed on it. Whoever has it has me under their command."

"Then what happened?"

"I don't know what happened, but suddenly I was back to myself."

"Gold!" Emma's voice said, "Here's your dagger back," she said, tossing it on the counter.

"Careful with that," he said grabbing it.

"You can stop worrying about Cora now, she's gone."

"I don't think she could be gone that easily."

"She can if she's dead."

"Well thank you for telling us, now could we have some privacy?"

"Sure."

"Belle, let's go home."

As they drove home, Rumple couldn't stop apologizing for his actions. "Rumple, it's ok. You didn't mean to."

"This is why I love you. You are so forgiving, even when I don't deserve it."

"Well, thank you, but you can't blame someone for something they didn't want to do. Now let's just put this behind us, and maybe celebrate that one of your enemies is gone?"

"How about Granny's? My treat."

"Sure, only if you get burgers and iced tea."

"Sure thing."

_*At Granny's_

"We have spent a lot of time trying to help me remember, but what was your life like? Before I met you?"

"Well I had a son, Baelfire. You remind of him, always bringing out the best in me, wanting me to refrain from using magic."

"Have I met him?"

"No, he…left long before I met you."

"Why did he leave?"

"I made a deal with him. If he could find a way to break my curse without killing me and he did. It was a magic bean that could take us to a world without magic."

"Like here?"

"Yes, but when the time came, he went and I stayed behind."

"That's why you made the curse, isn't it?"

"I thought I could find him, but I can't pass the town line."

"What about that shawl?"

"I don't want to leave you. You are only just getting your memories back. I don't want you to lose them again." They sat in an awkward silence until Ruby brought over their food.


	9. The End

Ok, as you know, I've been having writers block with this story. But the show basically gave Belle her memories back in the coolest way, I can't top that, so just add that to this story and yeah.


End file.
